


Be My Weakness Be My Last Breath EV

by Inol2317



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry, SORRY FOR MY ENGLISH, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6966160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inol2317/pseuds/Inol2317
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is over and now she could rest in peace... Clexa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Weakness Be My Last Breath EV

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:Nothing is mine.
> 
> AN: For future references...I'm inolvidable23 on ff.net.

 

The war against the Ice Nation was over and, finally, they were free.

"For freedom!"

Lexa smiled with pride while Indra shouted that words to their soldiers and to the sky people who helped them to keep the peace in Polis and the coalition that now included them.

Favor for favor. Lexa fought Roan to show her strength as leader and to make the other clans accept the sky people as one of them and Clarke fought beside her now to show her loyalty to her Heda.

She couldn't ask for more.

 

##

 

**A cloud covered her eyes when the sword cut her but Lexa stood firm looking at Nia with a ferocity she never felt before.**

**She hurt her people. She hurt the sky people and she nearly killed Clarke who now was on her mother's arms.**

**The blood burned inside her...**

" **You wouldn't live forever, Lexa." growled Nia.**

" **Neither will you." said Lexa before aiming at her with his sword. "Yu gonplei steodon..."**

**Then the sword fell over Nia at the same pace as the rain fell over the snow giving a deserving winner for this war.**

 

**##**

 

After Nia's death, her warriors left and now Lexa's and the sky people with other members of the coalition were resting in Camp Jaha because it was nearer to the battlefield.

Lexa breathed putting a hand in her stomach before she looked to in front of her the people laughing and drinking. She could see Indra with other soldiers looking over the young and free young warriors while most of the drank with the sky people. She could see Raven with Abby and Bellamy with Octavia and Lincoln, talking and then, over all of them, she saw Clarke talking to Luna and Gork while she had drink in her hand.

She couldn't really ask for more.

Lexa walked away from the people needing time for herself. So many things happened in this last months. Anya's death and her alliance with the sky people. Her curiosity over Clarke, their deal and Gustus death. Her feelings and her betrayal. The meeting and Clarke's plan to kill her. Lexa's fight to protect the sky people. Pike, Bellamy, something called ALIE, Ontari, Niylah, Echo and all the other who died in battle.

Titus, the las member of her family alive that died to protect her from Nia's direct attack.

All that's lifes that now could rest in peace thanks to everyone efforts, tears and blood.

Lexa walked slowly, her steps growing tired and her pain stronger but even with that she was determined to reach the tree where she saw Clarke sleep during their encounter with Pauna and that now she wanted to see one more time, now in times of peace.

She sat on the ground with her back in the fallen tree and Lexa let a breath out where the pressure of her legs supporting her body stopped and her head stopped spinning for a second to let her see the horizon while the wind touched her face.

_So...this is freedom..._

Time before, during her time with Costia and after losing her. Lexa promised herself to see this moment in the calm of her forest to remember her death ones and say goodbye to let them pass to the next life, that's why, when Lexa was settled, she looked at the sky and smiled, letting the starts of the night shine enough to reach her eyes.

"Now you can move to the next life..." said Lexa to the sky.

She could feel the wind answering her. The proud in her parents, Anya's hug and the faint touch of Gustus hand over her hair with Costia's kiss on the cheek. Everyone said goodbye to her before they left to the next life in what Lexa wished the best for them know she would never see them again.

Lexa closed her eyes ready to breath when, suddenly, she heard a sound that made her felt the last presence she wanted beside her in this moment but, at the same time, the only one she needed before the end.

"Lexa?"

Clarke's voice was like the calm for Lexa's pain and the warrior smiled while she felt Clarke's footsteps getting closer and then the blond sitting beside her, making the brunette clench her hand over her stomach while she thanked heaven for being night and helping her to hid Clarke her pain.

She didn't want the sky leader suffer another loss when Lexa knew that her fight was over and Clarke wouldn't take a no for answer.

_I saved you because I need you..._

Now Clarke didn't need her anymore. She got her peace and her people plus Lexa's people who will always be by her side.

"You should be celebrating." said Lexa using all her strength to sound neutral.

"You weren't there." said Clarke with a smile before she looked around her. "Is this te place where we rested during our adventure with the Pauna?"

"Yes."

"Wow...I've never seen it in the night."

Lexa looked at Clarke's face and she feel more in peace with herself that ever when she saw the smile covering the face of the woman that had her heart in her hand. Clarke had a especial shine in her eyes and Lexa was proud of being guilty of some of that shine as she won what everyone needed.

Freedom. Peace. Calmness.

"What are you going to do now?" asked Clarke, suddenly, still looking at the stars.

"Rest..." said Lexa.

Clarke send her a look of disbelief before she looked at the horizon again and Lexa let out a breath touching her injury that was covered in the still pouring blood as Lexa turned more and more pale.

_Thank you night for hiding my weakness. Thank you sky, for letting me see her one more time..._

Poison. The worst of her world that now was into Lexa's body with a effectivity of the sword cutting her stomach and Lexa knew that nothing could save her, nor Clarke's and her people medicine, nor the Trikru, nothing.

Her fight was over but at least, the other had peace.

"Would you go back to Polis?" asked Clarke.

"Maybe..." said Lexa, linking the idea of her body brought back home even if it was like dust.

"Maybe...maybe I can go and see you?" asked Clarke.

Lexa smiled when she felt another wave of pain and she stopped to feel her left leg and her arm but she stood firm, looking at Calrke and how she painted the horizon with her eyes making the Commander take this view for the end of her life.

"You will always be welcomed to Polis, Clarke." muttered Lexa.

"I could go to see you." said Clarke looking at the ground while Lexa felt the blonde take her right hand. "Could I?"

"Clarke your part of the coalition, of course you can." breathed Lexa.

Clarke smiled and entwined her fingers with Lexa's while the Commander rest in that feeling as she closed her eyes for a moment, trying to forget the pain of the poison inside her.

"Your people will be alright." said Lexa after a moment of comfortable silence. "Nobody will hurt them anymore."

"Thanks to you." said Clarke. "I never told you but...thank you for fighting for us."

"If I have the chance, Clarke...I will always fight for you." muttered Lexa.

Clarke looked at the horizon again as if she wanted to say something and Lexa waited, knowing that the blonde still had something else to tell and hoping to have enough time to hear her.

"I hated you, Lexa. I wanted you to suffer more than anything in this world for months. I wanted you to die and I wanted to kill you but your will to fight and you will to make things better made me see you in another light but only god knows that even if things are better between us and you showed me your loyalty I still don't trust you." said Clarke showing her sincerity in her eyes and making Lexa glad of her words even if they hurt her.

Her stomach cried in pain and Lexa used her hand to touch the injury making more blood ran down her clothes without the Commander being able to stop it.

"I'm scared to trust you again." admited Clarke.

"I understand." said Lexa.

She truly understand because in her place, Lexa was sure she couldn't ever forgive Clarke but now Lexa was dying and the truth was that Lexa only wanted to protect Clarke of her feelings...of her death and the future that was waiting the blonde that now, of being be the sky and the trikru leader, at least, till they found another trikru leader.

"Lexa...what I'm trying to say is that...I need time but I want to trust you again." said Clarke.

_Time is not on my side, Clarke._

Lexa put her head in the tree and breathed feeling her life in her last moments and remembering her fights with Anya, her life in her village, her parents, her family and Costia, her generals, her warriors like Gustus and Indra, her missions, her laughs and her tears. All ran in front Lexa's eyes like a thunder, even the sky people was there, in her last moments, celebrating her victory.

And then the memories stopped with her. With Clarke.

"Clarke..." muttered Lexa with raspy voice due her tiredness.

"Yes?" asked Clarke still looking at the stars and admiring the peace they made her feel.

"You are my weakness..." muttered Lexa.

And then, Lexa saw a vision. She getting up her throne and walking to a room where Clarke was waiting for her in the bed with a white dress and a smile that competed with the sun.

Yes, this was her desired future and while she left her life out of her body, she saw how the two women looked at her as they hugged, telling her something Lexa will never forget.

"May we meet again..."

 

–

 

Clarke felt Lexa's hand go limp and that made her look the Commander with a smile before she saw Lexa sleeping form, using the tree as a pillow. A parallel form when she was the one sleeping and Lexa was the one watching over her.

"Only you could tell me this and then get sleepy." said Clarke touching Lexa's face with tenderness. "Come on, let's go back to..."

That's when Clarke saw Lexa's other hand over her stomach and then, Clarke saw the blood before the blonde looked up to Lexa's face again, worried and scared for the Commander.

"Lexa?" asked Clarke.

But the Commander never answered her and Clarke felt her heart in her throat when she moved Lexa's hand to see the injury. It was a deep cut but there was some purple liquid mixed with the blood and Clarke jumped horrified when she realized what was that liquid.

It was poison.

"Lexa..." muttered Clarke taking Lexa's face in her hands and moving her without getting any answer. "Lexa!"

Lexa had her eyes closed and her body was completly still on the ground making Clarke look for a pulse, looking with big scared blue eyes at Lexa when she couldn't find Lexa's beats anywhere.

"No...no, no..." muttered Clarke taking Lexa's face in her hands again. "Lexa...Lexa..."

Clarke couldn't get an answer and again, the blonde let herself go when she pushed her lips to Lexa's own in a kiss where only Clarke's lips were moving as the same time the tears started to run down the blonde's face when she didn't got any reaction from the Commander.

The kiss didn't stopped till Clarke was forced to let go of Lexa's lips and then was when Clarke fell in Lexa's chest, trying to revive her without any reaction. Around her and without her realising, her people and Lexa's people stopped the party for Indra's orders an now where all there with Lexa's body and Clarke, realizing what the blonde couldn't start to assume. Both their people stood there in silence, paying respect at the woman who betrayed them and then saved them from a life worse than death.

Clarke looked at Lexa one more time, trying to get her to breath again, trying to bring her back, but nothing was working and the blonde started to cry and shout as she fell over Lexa's chest when, finally, Clarke's mind forced her to see the truth.

Lexa was dead.

"Why!?" "After everything!" shouted Clarke against Lexa's chest. "Lexa!" "Lexa, don't leave me!" "Don't leave me!"

Abby breathe with tears in her eyes when she saw her daugther break, Lincoln hugged a sad Octavia closer to him and Raven hid herself in Bellamy who looked at her leader and the Commander with solemn eyes.

"Don't leave me...Lexa, don't go..." muttered Clarke. "...I still need you..."

She didn't get any reaction from Lexa and Clarke just fell beside her on the ground, putting her head between Lexa's breasts as Clarke closed her eyes letting the tears run down her face while she hugged Lexa's body closer to her as if she was a life line.

As if Lexa was Clarke's point to start and return.

_Love is weakness..._

_You are my weakness..._

Clarke got closer to Lexa's body as she let out a sob while she realized that Lexa's last words were a confession of her love and Clarke didn't say anything back yet.

It was time to do it. They deserved to say it to one another after everything.

"You are my weakness too, Lexa." muttered Clarke.

And again, Clarke cried over the body of the woman that made her feel attraction, hate and love knowing that Lexa will be forever part of her heart, of her soul and of her mind.

Because Clarke was Lexa's weakness and her last breath and now, while Clarke was sobbing over Lexa's body and the Commander wasn't there anymore to protect her from her pain, every person there realized that, between the sky leader and the Commander of the twelve clans stood only one more phrase.

 

**Ai hod you in...**

**I love you...**

 


End file.
